In people's daily life, restaurants produce a lot of household wastes every day, wherein the main waste includes remaining foods which are rich in organics, and if not treated well, are easy to rot in air, distributing bad smell bad and polluting air and environment. Hence, it is very necessary to perform treatment on the remaining foods and other household wastes. In the prior art, the kitchen wastes are treated mainly by fermentation, that is to say, after undergoing pretreatments such as draining, smashing and dehydration, the prior restaurant wastes are poured into a barrel equipped with an electric heating and stirring rod, then subjected to heating, stirring and drying treatments, kept in the heating barrel for a period of time, then taken out and packaged by a packing bag, and then fermented for decomposition (maturing).
The inventors have found in researches that there are at least the following defects in the treatment of restaurant wastes in the prior art:
firstly, the prior fermentation barrel is provided therein with a heating apparatus, achieves a fermentation process mainly by roasting kitchen wastes with the heating apparatus, and has a high energy consumption of about 600 kWh/ton;
secondly, the prior technology does not comprise an entire composting process, and relies on a high temperature to heat and dry, wherein partial kitchen wastes are carbonized, resulting in very low organic fertilizer content, low fertilizer efficiency and a side effect on the growth of plants, which is not convenient for popularization and application;
thirdly, kitchen waste fermentation devices are mainly mounted in densely populated residential areas which have high requirements for environment protection, however, the prior art fermentation barrels produce a large amount of waste gases during fermentation, and these waste gases greatly pollute the surrounding environment, in particular the air, which is strongly complained and opposed by residents, often resulting in work cannot be normally carried out;
fourthly, the prior art fermentation barrel is required to be provided therein with a stirring device, thus the fermentation barrel has a large volume and occupies a large area, which results in increased cost; and
fifthly, the prior art fermentation barrel has a complicated structure and high production cost and is not convenient for maintenance and installation.